


Place of Warmth

by aBeautifulWorld



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBeautifulWorld/pseuds/aBeautifulWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never been as scared, but he had never been as happy either. A short Guertena piece, inspired by the painting of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place of Warmth

Guertena stood a little further from the bed, arms crossed and brows furrowed at the blue bundle in his wife's arms. She caressed the sleeping child softly, cooing at the pink in his cheeks and the softness of his skin. She looked up and smiled at Guertena, her joyful glow melting even his frigid heart. He hesitantly took a step forward, peering over the blankets and scoffed, scratching the back of his head.

"Is that _my_ son? He looks like a baby bird—Ow hey!" He rubbed the sore spot where his wife had smacked him, grumbling under his breath.

"He's the most beautiful child I've ever seen, and _yes,_ of course he's ours." She nestled the baby closer to herself, perfectly content. Guertena softly perched himself on the side of the bed, not wanting to jostle the child awake. He looked back to his wife's giddy expression and frowned once more, knowing just what was on her mind. "Do you want to—?"

"No."

"You should at least hold him—"

" _No._ Stop it, Esme." He let out a deep sigh and brushed his hand through his hair, briefly glancing back at the woman. She was still smiling, the insufferable queen, not giving a damn about his own feelings.

"You're going to be a great father, Weiss." His entire body stilled, every fibre of his being glued to her warm voice, "He's going to love you and we're going to be a happy family."

"Are you sure about that?" His hands clasped together tightly, his knuckles turning white. "I don't have much of an example to look to so…"

"Weiss." He felt her soft hand reach out and stroke his cheek, compelling him to look at her. Yes, she was his queen, regal and proud even with dried sweat in her hair and dark circles under her eyes from the exhausting delivery. "You should hold him."

"What if I drop—?"

"Then you have to hold him tightly."

The weight felt odd in his arms, and he was scared, _so scared_ of doing something wrongly, but his wife's trust and faith seemed to give him a surge of strength. He hated that smug smile of hers, the crinkle in her eyes and the tilt of her head setting off butterflies in his stomach. Guertena looked back down and inspected the child.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the grimace melted into an apathetic mask and he would ignore the giggles of his wife when the corners of his own mouth lifted ever so slightly. He chuckled as the baby boy yawned, adjusting the blankets around his face accordingly.

"What do you think?"

He shook his head at her, his voice carefully blank, "He still looks like a baby bird."

She exploded into a fit of hysterical giggles, hands covering her mouth while her entire body shook from the suppressed laughter. Guertena broke out into a full grin, the cold, empty spot in his chest suddenly bursting with warmth. What a lovely feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute fluffiness written for a friend on tumblr, who wanted a cute and fluffy Guertena. Take care! x


End file.
